


Про первый раз и немного о следующих

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane





	Про первый раз и немного о следующих

Даже если ты незаконнорожденный сын одной нищей дуры, рано или поздно мать все равно ведет тебя на пляж.  
Конечно, не туда, где шезлонги, пляжные зонтики и киоски с прохладительными напитками, а в место попроще. Но тут тоже можно плескаться в набегающих волнах или, к примеру, строить замки из песка.

Строить Занзас любил больше всего на свете. Он возводил башню за башней и воображал себя королем. Его матери тоже нравилось, когда он строил замки. По крайней мере, он не мешал ей читать книжки в ярких обложках, где рассказывалось о любви богатых и властных мужчин к девушкам из низших слоев общества.   
Идиллия продолжалась ровно до того момента, пока белобрысый карапуз ни прыгнул с разбега в середину песчаного замка с криком:  
\- Я тебя завоевав!  
Карапуз гордо размахивал палкой, призванной изображать меч.  
Секунд двадцать Занзас молчал, судорожно дыша и припоминая все нехорошие слова, что в избытке слышал от матери. Потом он завопил и бросился на белобрысого с кулаками.  
То, что вандал был на пару лет младше, Занзаса не волновало. Его вообще редко волновали частности, он привык мыслить масштабно.

Их растащили с большим трудом. Белобрысый мальчик вопил и брыкался в руках богато одетой сеньоры.   
\- Супербии всего два года! - кричала сеньора. - А ваш бугай напал на него и избил!  
Занзас шмыгнул разбитым носом. Кто кого избил, это еще был большой вопрос.  
\- Я тя победю! - кричал мальчик. - В слеущий раз!  
Занзас мрачно подумал, что следующего раза не будет. Сейчас мать его выпорет, а потом не видать ему пляжа до скончания веков.

Не так уж он и ошибся, в общем-то. Занзас вообще ошибался редко, хоть и не должен был вроде обладать гиперинтуицией Вонголы. Мать действительно его выпорола так, что он два дня не мог сидеть, да еще и долго орала о том, как он испортил ей жизнь. И на пляж они больше не пошли.  
Но следующий раз все-таки был. А потом еще. И еще. И еще.  
Вот только Занзас так и не собрался спросить у Сквало, помнит ли тот, как растоптал его замок. Занзасу казалось: помнит, - и за волосы Сквало он всегда таскал с особым удовольствием.  
Правда, и Сквало кулаки в ход пускал с тем же рвением, что и в детстве.   
Вопрос, кто и кого избил, оставался открытым и двадцать, и тридцать лет спустя.


End file.
